Animal I Have Become
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: He didn't want to,but he did.He looked at his blood stained hands,realizing that he was a killer.Dark one-shot!Character deaths!


**A/N:Hoo boy. A dark fic. Never thought I would write this...**

* * *

The Brawl Mansion was in flames. I fell to my knees, looking at my blood stained hands.

I did this. I killed them all. Everyone will now hate me. They will remember me for murdering them. I know some escaped but still...

Why did I do it...?

Why did I fall into the madness?

I shook my head, trying my best not to cry.

I looked at the bodies.

Ness and Lucas were right next to each other, as if they wanted to die together. It looked like they were crying.

Pokemon Trainer, or Red, was next to his Pokemon. He tried to protect them.

Samus was in her Zero Suit, which was mostly covered in blood. Screams from the smashers trapped inside the Brawl Mansion filled the air.

I could hear Mario and Luigi. Pikachu's cries of help. Fox and Falco trying to work with Wolf to escape. The Ice Climbers sobbing. Kirby was also crying, probably over Meta Knight's body.

I shook my head, tears escaping my eyes as the screams and cries of the trapped smashers faded into nothing.

I killed them. It was all my fault. I began to walk around the corpses. The flames began to die down. The scene of smoke and dead flesh hung in the air.

All because of me. The flames were then gone, and surprisingly, the mansion wasn't fully chared. I went inside, if there even is one anymore.

The bodies weren't comepletely burned. Kirby, by the looks of it, was hugging Meta Knight's corpse. Popo and Nana also appeared to be hugging each other. Pikachu was curled up into a ball. Mario and Luigi were seperated from each other. I couldn't find Fox, Falco, or Wolf.

They must have escaped.

Whew. Good...I don't want to kill more people.

I went back outside and...Okay,not so good.

The three were there. Fur was slightly burnt. Faces filled with confusion, hate and rage.

"G-guys!" I cried. "I-I can explain!"

They didn't want to listen as they charged at me to attack. I quickly evaded.

I couldn't run. There was only one choice.

Kill.

"N-no!" I cried, refusing to listen to the voice in the back of my head.

Kill them.

"I refuse!" I didn't want to give in.

KILL.

I gave in to the voice in the back of my head, losing control over my body. I ended up murdering them, too. I regained my control, and stared at the added damage I've done. I looked at the bood stained fur, the other bodies, the charred mansion.

I broke down into sobs. I screamed. I hated myself with a burning passion.

"Wh-why!" I cried. "WHY!"

I killed almost everyone. I burned down the Brawl Mansion and...

_**-crack-**_

The sound of a twig breaking. I looked to where the sound produced, and saw...

"L-Lucario? Toon Link?" I nearly yelped. "Y-you need to run. Get away from me!"

Lucario didn't listen. He told Toon Link to run if anything went out of hand, and approached me.

"R-Run!Get away from me!" I screamed. "D-don't look at me! Leave! I'm a murderer!"

Lucario paused for a moment, then continued.

"Y-you need to go." I squeaked. "Now...L-leave."

Kill him.

"NOW!" I roared, losing my control, and attacking the Pokemon.

Toon Link screamed and ran away. I eventually regained my consciousness, realizing that I killed another brawler.

I couldn't stand in anymore. I fell to my kness. I screamed, sobbed, and cried into the night.

"I...I'm a killer..." I said to myself. "I'm a killer..."

I was shaking. My body was on fire.

I couldn't stand it. I'm now a murderer.

I killed almost every smasher. Even the Melee smashers when they came here to help. I couldn't stop crying. I was sobbing. I was breaking down. Why me?

"I...I'm a killer."

I couldn't stand up. I was on the ground, wailing. I didn't want to accept the truth, and yet I kept saying it.

"I'm a killer."

I looked up at the sky. The full moon was covered by fog and clouds.

The scent of blood was the only thing I could smell.

Red stained my clothes, my flesh, and the ground.

"I'm a killer." I said. "I'm a killer."

I repeated the three words. They echoed throughout the night.

I...I eventually believed it. I am a killer.

I gave into the madness.

I lost control over my body.

I am no longer myself.

I am no longer the person I used to be.

I am a killer. I then blacked out when I found out the truth.

The truth.

The truth that I...

I am no longer Pit.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think it was at first? Did you see that coming? Be honest!...**

**Oh,I'm sorry Pit!I didn't mean to make you a killer!:'(*hugs him***


End file.
